


Provision of the Heart

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three prompts, three moments of the same scene. "Heated kisses with gasps in between, hands tugging at clothes and exploring skin, bodies pressed close. Giving in." / "Long, slow kisses in the afterglow, fingers woven through hair and hearts beating in unison." / "Morning kisses; gentle and lazy, humming in contentment, limbs still tangled together, hands wandering over soft exposed skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provision of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anons from the tumblr kiss prompt meme. 
> 
> Tried something new here with this one. I wanted to see if I could find anything of the same flow by switching people midway through and skipping pieces of the actual story. Bit of a challenge, but I sort of like what came of it.
> 
> Song[s]: Various by Dir en grey and Anberlin

\--- _"Morning kisses; gentle and lazy, humming in contentment, limbs still tangled together, hands wandering over soft exposed skin."_ \---

Kyo's fingers curled around Kaoru's wrist, gently tugging his arm until it was resting against the array of pillows between them. Sliding his hand up, he laced it with Kaoru's own, his cheek resting against the warmth of his arm, eyelids fluttering closed. Slowly, he began to move his cheek, rubbing over the gentle feeling of the hairs on Kaoru's arm as they dusted over his cheek and lips as he turned his head.

Parting his lips, he took in a hitching breath, voicing the smallest of moans as he let his lower lip drag over the ink on Kaoru's arm, his tongue darting out to taste him. He smelled of something faintly spicy, reminded Kyo of November nights and decorated stores or even the flickering flame of a candle from the distant past. His tongue slid out, lightly dancing over the skin, tasting, half expecting to come away with the taste of spice cookies upon his tongue.

Untangling their hands, he slowly dragged his fingertips down over his wrist, easing himself all the way down to his elbow and then up, over faintly defined muscle, and coming to a stop at the juncture of body and arm, fingertips resting lightly in the hair there as he concentrated on licking at Kaoru's wrist, his kisses wet and open-mouthed as the lust inside of him grew into a hungry fire. 

One thigh slid over Kaoru's hip, Kyo's own giving a slow roll, pressing him against only air, dragging a moan free of his lips despite the lack of contact below. He was _aching_ , his pleasure ramped up well over what was expected, but he didn't let up. Relentless, he dragged his teeth over the flesh of Kaoru's wrist and then moved back to the rest of his arm, wet lips sliding over the light smattering of hair, something thumping hard in his chest to be behaving himself like this. 

\--- _"Heated kisses with gasps in between, hands tugging at clothes and exploring skin, bodies pressed close. Giving in."_ \---

Kaoru woke to Kyo's exploration of his arm. For the longest time, he simply allowed it to happen, allowed Kyo his desperate pawing, finding the manner of it allowed him to get worked up. 

Once he was aching, his cock making it _very_ obvious how much he wanted what was going to happen, Kaoru pulled his arm away, rolling and snagging Kyo's hip with his hand, dragging him under him as he twisted. Sliding between open thighs, Kaoru's mouth found Kyo's own, tongue plunging into the depths of his mouth.

Kyo's hands were on his shorts in an instant, pulling them down as he rocked his hips upward, the faintest of moans freeing from his throat. And Kaoru thought for sure the end of the world could have come and he'd have refused to acknowledge it until this was finished. Their lips crashed against one another's again and again, tongues slicking out to meet and part, the dance of a million forbidden nights, of a hundred denied instants growing more and more poignant. 

When their bodies finally met, it was with a sense of relief, the ghost of a sigh on his lips and the cut-off fragments of a startled cry from Kyo's own. Their movements were in sync faster than Kaoru would have thought possible, even as Kyo's hands clutched at his forearms, using him as leverage, he found himself absorbed, drawn in by Kyo's passion, by the unspeakable of desires between them.

\--- _"Long, slow kisses in the afterglow, fingers woven through hair and hearts beating in unison."_ \---

And when it was over, so _horribly_ fast, leaving both of them panting for breath, pressed so tightly against one another, all Kaoru could think was that he'd been entirely blessed. 

Their fingers laced as he pressed Kyo against the softness of the mattress, as he eased up just the slightest in the press of their hips that had been - moments before - so achingly desperate. He let the ghost of a smile slide across his lips in the moments before he allowed their lips to meet once more. This time, it was slow... achingly tender and sweet, like the melody of a lone violin; simultaneously caged and free. 

Even as he released Kyo's hands, pressed his own into the short blonde spikes of Kyo's own, he found himself drowning; lost in a sea of everything that could be... everything that _had been_. And when it came time for him to draw away, time for him to pull himself free of the haze Kyo could always draw him into, he found that he was leaving a piece of himself behind in this. That he'd given it away with a tender sort of carelessness that he'd never expected.


End file.
